UltraViolet
by Team Edcob
Summary: Jesse is a teenager who has just moved from his home in Texas, to the dreary town of Forks, Washington. When he enrolls in Forks High School, he meets a very intresting girl named Bella. All of the sudden he is swept into the wolf pack, and imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I don't deserve this. I do pretty decent in school. I don't get in trouble.. Much. So, why do I have to suffer? The whole wolf thing seemed like a complete nightmare, until she came. With her there, being a werewolf didn't seem to bad after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sun Less

304. That's how many miles it's been since I've seen a single ray of sun. That is just wrong! "O Jesse look! We're here!" My mother joyfully said. O goody! NOT. "Welcome to Boosville." I muttered as we grew close to the "Welcome to Forks!" sign. As I noticed the population, I snorted. Even with the minuscule amount of people in this pathetic town, it still seemed far too many. How many people would want to live in this sun less town, anyway? At the moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to be back home in Texas, soaking up the sun. But, as my dad drove through the town, cruising along the much- too friendly looking towns-people, I knew that the sooner I forget about my old home, the better. So, as we pulled into up to my new home, I said a quiet goodbye to my old life, took a deep breath, and got out of the car, ready to face Forks, Washington head on.

Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! Keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

0 I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I don't own Bella, the wolf pack, or any twilight related stuff unfortunately.. But I do own, Jesse, and the Milono family.

"Jesse! Your not up yet?! Your going to be late!" My mom yelled way to loud for so early in the day. "Kay. Relax. It's only," I looked over at my alarm clock on my table to reassure her that it was only.. 9:00! "Crap!" I mumbled while scrambling out of bed. I almost heard my mothers eye-roll as she left the room. I quickly took a shower, and threw on a pair of jeans, and a Led Zeppelin t- shirt. Me and my parents said hello and goodbye. I got in my baby, a black jaguar. I cherished this car. I couldn't wait to see the faces of the students at Forks High when they saw this baby.

As expected, all eyes were on my car as I entered the parking lot. I found a empty spot next to a old red truck. I noticed many people (mostly girls) staring at me as I walked to the office. As I approached the front desk, a timid looking woman with glasses looked up at me. And kept on looking up with an amazed expression on her face that said: "is this boy taking steroids!?" Priceless. It's not my fault that I'm extremely tall for my age, not that I'm bragging.. 6,3.. Just sayin. "I'm here for my schedule. My names Jesse Milono." I said in my the most polite voice I could muster. She reluctantly looked down and started fumbling with stack of paper. "Here you go." She said, handing me a piece of paper with my classes on it and a map. "Thank you." I said and walked out. I looked at my schedule, and found that I had Biology 1st period. I managed to find my way there, and as soon as I walked through the door, a middle aged man, who I assumed was Mr. Banner, came up to me. Please don't make me say my name, please don't make me say my name. I canted silently to myself. "Welcome mister Milono!" He said to me. He then faced the class. "We have a new student joining us." Turning back to me now.. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ugh, teachers. "I'm Jesse. I'm from Texas." I said quickly while stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Ok. Thank you for that Jesse. Since you are new and joined in the middle of the semester, you can be lab partners with.. miss Swan." Mr. Banner said looking at a chart and pointing to someone at the same time. I followed his finger, and when I saw who he was pointing at, my heart stopped. The girl, was absolutely beautiful. She had ivory colored skin that looked VERY soft. Her hair was dark brown, and fell in waves down to her mid- back. She was drawing a pattern in a sketch book when I came over to her. As I took a seat, she looked up. Once again, I was shocked at her beauty. Her eyes were a dark brown color, so dark they were almost black. Her lips were a light pink that looked O so kissable.. I heard her clear her throat. I looked up, I hadn't noticed I was staring. "Hi." She was already blushing, when she caught me staring, now she was a tomato, but she still looked like an angel. "Hi, I'm Bella." The blushing beauty said. Bella, I believe that means beautiful in Italian. Very fitting. I was about to say more, but Mr. Banner started to teach the lesson. Me and Bella got to do a lab together, I discovered that she's very smart. The rest of the class seemed to pass quickly. It wasn't long until I was heading to my next period. I sadly discovered that I only had one class with Bella, except for lunch, which I was grateful for. Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling that 8th period was over, and we could go home. BADA BING! First day of Forks High school, DONE! Everything went pretty well actually, the best thing meeting Bella, but there were other students who didn't seem to like me.. One guy with blonde hair kept looking at me like I killed his puppy. And another girl kept trying to flirt with me. I think her name was Lauren.. A shudder ran through me. She was revolting, she looked like a stripper, showing off way to much of her oily skin. She was revolting. Despite those two weirdos, I had a good day. And with Bella there, I was actually looking forward to school…


End file.
